1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a bottle-container filling machine of the type utilizing a feed screw to feed bottles to the filling assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such bottle container filling assemblies include a turret for moving containers having a neck presenting an open mouth in a filling path and a loading mechanism for loading containers onto the turret. In many instances the loading mechanism includes a screw having a groove for engaging the neck of containers to space and move the containers along a loading path. Examples of these assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,574 to Creed et al and 5,123,993 to Wiggins.
However, for various reasons including reducing friction and enhances sanitation, it is desirable to minimize the contact between the screw and the neck of the of the containers.